vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla (Fairy Tail)
|-|Carla= |-|Carla in X792= |-|Human Carla= Summary Carla (シャルル Sharuru) is an Exceed, the daughter of Queen Shagotte, and a close companion to Wendy Marvell. She and Wendy belonged to Cait Shelter before joining Fairy Tail. After the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Carla, along with Wendy, joined Lamia Scale. She's a major supporting character. Carla is a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's usual top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Carla, like other characters, seems to switch outfits on a regular basis. When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angel-like wings to fly. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least Low 7-B Name: Carla Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 6 | 7 Classification: Exceed, Mage Powers and abilities: Human Transformation, Flight, Superhuman Speed and Reactions, Precognition | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Likely comparable to Happy) | At least Small City level (Was shown battling Alvarez Soldiers who can fight Max Alors) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Happy) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | At least Small City Class Durability: Large Town level+ | At least Small City level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, possibly Multi Dimensional with Precognition (She had visions about Edolas while being in Earthland) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Quite high Weaknesses: Battle Form probably has limited time Notable Techniques: Aera: Much like Happy, Carla can also use Aera, allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly. She is strong enough to carry one person while in flight. *'Max Speed '(スピード Makkusu Supīdo): Just like her fellow Exceed, Happy, Carla can utilize considerable amounts of Magic Power in order for her to fly as fast as she can. Because of this, however, Carla experiences rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation how long the user uses this technique. *'Ramming' (体当たり Taiatari): Carla, utilizing her Aera, flies upward, creating an energy field around herself, hitting targets above her with great force. *'Scratch' (ひっかき Hikkaki): Carla uses her wings to fly horizontally, scratching targets in her path. Precognition: Carla has the same ability to predict what and when something will happen as her mother. She is the only other Exceed to have this ability. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): After one year, Carla has trained herself to able to transform into a human. This transformation gives her a childlike appearance. She keeps her tail with its red ribbon and has shoulder length hair with cat ears on top. In this form Carla's Magic is increased by a bit. As a result her precognitive abilities are enhanced as well. *'White Moon '(ホワイトムーン Howaito Mūn): Carla cartwheels into a drop kick on top of her opponent's head. Her kick is strong enough to bring down a member of Orochi's Fin. Key: Cat Form | Girl Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Cats Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Exceed